


It's In His Kiss

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [11]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12: Making Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again about not posting anything yesterday. It was a long day and that prompt just left me with no inspiration. I hope this makes up for it though!
> 
> Kudos and feedback are appreciated.

Kissing Miles was slowly becoming Tristan’s favourite thing. Whether it was small pecks on the lips that surprised him or slow make out sessions, he absolutely adored all of them. Maybe it was because it was with Miles, who was not only his boyfriend but his best friend. Or maybe it was the romantic inside him that just loved the idea of kisses and romance. He liked to believe it was a combination of both.

Out of all these encounters, their slow, calculated make out sessions were very up there on his list of best kisses. These had a tendency to happen whenever they were up in Miles’ bedroom, committing themselves to do schoolwork at first but eventually falling into a heated embrace of close bodies and meshing lips. Tristan couldn’t really complain about this at all, seeing that it was enough to make his heart stutter in his chest.

Their latest passionate make out was in a different setting than usual. Tristan had invited Miles over to his house, relying on the fact that his parents said they wouldn’t be home until late. Almost the minute they walked through the door, their lips were attached and they fell onto the couch. Tristan’s back sat under one of the couch pillows and his head leaned against the arm of the couch. Miles was hovering on top of him, his knees straddling Tristan’s legs. It wasn’t a very comfortable position by any length, but neither boy really cared that much.

Miles’ hands found Tristan’s face, cupping his jaw lightly as he licked his way into Tristan’s mouth. The blond was quick to respond, their tongues meeting in a tangled fury. They would only part their lips for seconds to breathe before diving back into their heated kiss. It was everything that Tristan had ever hoped for and much, much more.

It had been a few minutes and Miles parted their kiss. He immediately started kissing Tristan’s jaw. He moved his lips lower and lower, attaching them to the other’s neck. He sucked a mark into his boyfriend’s soft skin, pulling away after he was done to see the darkened skin appear. He smiled at his sign of possession and rekindled their kiss once he was finished.

As their lips parted between breaths, Miles started to whisper sweet nothings on against Tristan’s lips. They all made Tristan’s heart melt and his stomach flip. He felt himself turn completely into mush when Miles finally whispered, “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tristan pulled away only a little to return the sentiment. Miles smiled, taking some deep breaths. Tristan smiled up at him, moving his hands up to run through his boyfriend’s hair. The other pressed their foreheads together and they sat there like that for a few moments.

“I love you,” Miles repeated, reinitiating their kiss.

The rest of their night was spent with them kissing just the same. But between kisses, the two would says those three words over and over like their own silent prayer.


End file.
